A Warden's Inquisition
by The Musketeers 29
Summary: What if the Hero of Fereldan became the Inquisitor?
1. Chapter 1

"Lixa, you sure about this?"

Elixabette Surana didn't even spare her old friend a glance, "Derek, with what we've been hearing, plus with the others disappearing, one of us should go. All this happening, it doesn't seem like a coincidence. Moreover, the Conclave will impact everyone. And as the 'official' Hero of Ferelden and the commander of our merry band of misfits, it should be me. Also, people haven't seen us in years. Perhaps we should avoid giving everyone heart attacks by all of us appearing at once."

Derek Amell just sighed. She was right and he knew it, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. "I don't see why you have to go alone. I'm a mage too, why can't I accompany you?" Derek lowered his voice, despite the fact that they were surrounded by their friends. "What if your leg gives you trouble? And no one to back you up."

"My leg will be fine. It hasn't given out in over a year."

"Yeah, but the last time you caught a flail to the face."

Lixa touched the scars which ran from her left ear down her jaw to her chin. "I'll be fine. Besides, you need to control these idiots while I'm gone. Otherwise they're liable to blow up Haven or some such thing." Lixa finished readying her supplies and stood, looking over their little camp just outside of Haven. None of them liked being back. Even ten years after the Blight, they still disliked the village which had harboured a dragon cult and tried to kill them.

"We would never do such a thing! Isn't that right, my fine dwarven friend?" Zevran exclaimed from the other side of the camp as he drank with Oghren. "We just might set a few small fires. After getting drunk and having a rowdy orgy, of course."

"Keep your pants on, you perverted elf!" Oghren yelled as he scrambled away from Zevran, "I have a wife and daughter!"

Zevran snorted, "That's never stopped me before."

"Why is Oghren yelling?" Theron Mahariel asked as he jumped down from a tree. "If he doesn't stop our camp will not remain hidden for long."

"Zev was just coming on to Oghren," Derek told Theron, who cocked an eyebrow and looked at his lover.

"Zev, are you trying to make me jealous?" Theron deadpanned, concealing a wicked smirk.

"Of Oghren? You honestly have nothing to worry about my dear. I'd much rather come on to you," Zevran purred as he wrapped his arms around his beloved hunter, "Or perhaps, _inside_ you."

"You're leaving me here? In charge of this? Please take me with you," Derek begged Lixa, who was barely containing her laughter.

"Too bad! It'll be easier for only one of us to sneak in. I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

Lixa's head hurt. More so than after the Harrowing, and the Joining, and even more than the morning after she had a drinking contest with Oghren. She slowly opened her eyes, huffing in confusion when she saw the barred door. _So I'm a prisoner…_

"Oh fucking Fade!" Her left hand glowed and crackled with a rather ominous green light and sent excruciating pain up her arm. _That can't be good. What in the Fade is this…mark on my hand?_

As Lixa tried to examine her hand (which was a challenge due to being chained), the door to her cell banged open. In walked two women, whom Lixa supposed were going to interrogate her. One was openly hostile, wearing the armor of the Seekers of Truth. This, Lixa realized, was Cassandra Pentaghast, Right Hand of the Divine.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead. Except for you." Cassandra managed to sound relatively calm, but she looked ready to eviscerate Lixa.

"You honestly believe I'm responsible?" Lixa glared at the Seeker. "I've survived situations I shouldn't have before. Explain how this automatically makes me guilty."

"Explain this!" Cassandra grabbed Lixa's left hand, just as the mark started glowing again.

"Ah." _Fuck!_ "I…can't. I have no idea what it is or how it got there."

"You can't!?" Cassandra was pulled away by the other woman before she could throttle her prisoner. Lixa only now truly looked at her other interrogator…and gasped. It may have been a few years since they last saw each other, but she would never forget the face of one of her closest friends and companions. Leliana. _Makes sense, she is the Left Hand of the Divine._

Leliana came over. "What do you remember?" Was Lixa imagining it, or could she not meet her eyes?

"I was running, there were…things chasing me. I-I was inside the Fade? And there was a woman…"

"A woman?" Leliana's eyebrows shot up, and finally made eye contact. _Ah. She does believe I'm innocent. She just can't say so._

Cassandra took Leliana aside, "Go to the forward camp Leliana. I will take the prisoner to the rift."

Lixa was unchained from the floor and hauled outside. And then she stopped, staring at the sky.

"What is that?"

"We call it the 'Breach'. It's a massive rift between our world and the world of demons. It's not the only such rift, but it is the largest. And growing larger with each passing hour. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

Lixa stared. "No ordinary explosion could sunder the Veil so completely." _If I had any doubts about these events being more than a coincidence, now I don't._

Cassandra just stared back at her, "Well, this one did."

Just then, the mark on Lixa's hand acted up, and she dropped to her knees in pain. Cassandra crouched beside her.

"Every time the Breach expands, your mark spreads. And it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

"Then I better do whatever I can to help. Whatever it takes."

Cassandra gazed at Lixa like she couldn't believe her eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

Cassandra walked Lixa through Haven. Lixa was almost glad for the Seeker's presence; it meant no villagers could do something stupid.

"The people of Haven mourn the Most Holy. They are calling for the blood of her murderer –"

"And they believe me to be guilty. Well, it's hardly the first time the people of Haven have been less than welcoming to me." Lixa shrugged.

"I – what? How can you not care that an entire village wants you dead?" Cassandra stopped, looking incredulously at Lixa.

"Ten years ago, my companions and I entered this village. And rather soon half the village came charging out of their homes and tried to kill us. Later we discovered that the Temple of Sacred Ashes and the village were housing a dragon cult and worshipping a high dragon as Andraste reborn. We fought our way through the village and Temple before getting to the top of the mountain, where we found and killed the fucking dragon. All in all, not a very good day." She felt a sudden pang of fear for her fellow Wardens. _If they are found and recognized, the villagers might not restrain themselves…I'd rather not have to kill the people of Haven. Again._

"You're…the Hero of Ferelden! You came to Haven to find the Sacred Ashes to cure the Arl of Redcliffe."

Lixa sighed, "Yes."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "You disappeared several years ago. Why show your face here? And why now?"

"I heard about the Conclave. The outcome would affect everyone, not just the rebels. And after recent events, I thought I should sneak in. I did not expect for it to end like this." Lixa gazed sorrowfully at the Breach.

Cassandra was silent for a moment, then continued walking. "Come along. Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach."

* * *

Cassandra and Lixa made it out of Haven without bloodshed and started up the path towards the Temple. Lixa could see what looked like rocks plummeting towards the ground from the Breach. Every time the Breach acted up and expanded, so did her mark. In spite of the pain, Lixa managed to keep running with Cassandra.

Of course, one of those rocks had to land in their path. And explode. Cassandra and Lixa were thrown from the bridge they were on and tumbled to the frozen river below. And obviously shades would rise up from the fragments. Cassandra sprang up, yelling, "Demons! Stay behind me!"

Cassandra charged off into battle, oblivious to the shade rising behind her. Lixa looked around, wanting a staff in case the shade drew too close for her spells. Finally spotting one, she dove for it, rolling out of the way of the shade's claws. She jumped up, driving the staff into the ground, ice immediately encasing the shade. A good whack with the staff later, and the shade shattered.

"Drop your weapon!"

Lixa didn't roll her eyes, but it required great effort. "Fine. Not like I truly need it."

"…wait." Cassandra sheathed her sword. "You may not be defenceless, but you should have a staff. I should try to remember that you came willingly."

"My thanks."

Cassandra and Lixa continued on quickly. Soon, the sound of battle reached their ears. Cassandra ran up the hill, leaving Lixa to try and catch up. Her leg was throbbing from the running, but holding steady.

"Stupid humans and their stupid long legs," Lixa panted as she reached the top. And was immediately assaulted by shades and the sight of a rift glowing green in mid-air. _Lovely._

As she killed shades, Lixa took stock of those she was fighting with. There was Cassandra and several soldiers, a dwarf who very much so resembled Varric Tethras-

 _He has a crossbow. It's definitely Varric._

-and a bald elf who grabbed her hand, shouting, "Hurry! Before more come through!" and proceeded to somehow use the mark to seal the rift.

Lixa snatched her hand back. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing. The credit is yours." The elf nodded to her hand.

"So…the mark is definitely of the same magic as the rifts, if it can be used to seal them," Lixa murmured, examining her hand.

"A rather astute observation. I made a similar hypothesis myself. And you have proven me correct." He smiled as he said that, seemingly pleased by her logic.

"Hey Shiny. Good to see you again!" Varric gave Lixa a shit-eating grin as he sauntered over to her.

"Must you continue to call me that, Varric? It lacks creativity, anyone can see my hair and think of the same name," Lixa said with a long-suffering sigh.

"True, but now not only do you have platinum hair, but your hand glows green! Double points!" Varric's eyes widened as he took in the scars on her jaw. "Uh, what happened to your face?"

"Flail." Lixa managed to look both emotionless and extremely uncomfortable.

"If I may interject, what is your name?" The other elf cut in.

"My apologies. I should have introduced myself. Elixabette Surana, Warden Commander-"

"And Hero of Ferelden! Never forget that!" Varric called out, interrupting Lixa.

"I never suspected I would walk with such august company. I am Solas. I'm glad to see you still live." Solas actually gave Lixa a slight bow.

"What he means is, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'" Varric chuckled.

"Oh? You have my thanks," Lixa said, bowing her head to Solas.

Cassandra came over to the three of them, wrinkling her nose at Varric when he winked at her. "Are you done?" Cassandra gestured for them all to continue walking, "We must get to the forward camp."

The four of them ran on, Cassandra leading their little group.

"So, you are the Hero of Ferelden? Did you not vanish a couple of years ago?" Solas questioned.

"Not just you, but several of your friends disappear too." Varric added, sensing a story. "I know someone who would love to hear where you've been."

"I must admit, I'm curious as well." Apparently Cassandra's distaste for Varric wasn't enough to keep here from joining the conversation. "Also, who is Varric talking about?"

Lixa glanced around at her three companions, all of whom were gazing at her, curiosity frank on their faces.

"Yes. We did."

Cassandra, Solas, and Varric exchanged fleeting looks at the icy finality in her voice, before apparently deciding that they were not that curious after all.

 _Good. Now is hardly the time or place for such conversations_.

The group remained silent after that. Some demons, a rift and a little while later they approached the gates to the forward camp. As they entered, the sounds of arguing drifted over to them; some man called Chancellor Roderick was advocating for Lixa's removal to Val Royeaux and execution while Leliana staunchly refused. Lixa succeeded in catching Leliana' eye long enough to give her a small smile, which was returned. Leliana, at least, seemed to have solidified her belief in Lixa's innocence. Much to Lixa's surprise, Cassandra defied this Chancellor as well.

"I order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution!" Lixa mentally smirked, imagining guards trying to subdue her. This Grand Chancellor clearly did not know who she was, or who he was talking to.

"'Order me?' You're nothing more than a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat, and you're trying to order me?!" Cassandra's temper flared up. _If the man had any sense, he'd back down._

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!" The idiot yelled, face getting more and more flushed. _Chancellor Roderick does not possess any sense._

"We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor. As you well know." Leliana piped up again, clearly not wanting Cassandra to maim the bastard.

"Well, the Most Holy is dead. A replacement needs to be elected, and then we can follow her orders on the matter!" Roderick practically screamed, face having bypassed mere red and turned puce.

Lixa had had enough. "Isn't dealing with the Breach the more pressing issue?" She asked in what Derek called her 'commander' voice – serious with no patience for stupidity. She crossed her arms and stared down the Chancellor. Who apparently did not comprehend what her tone of voice meant.

"You brought this on us in the first place!" Lixa could only roll her eyes and wonder why the Chantry let a moron like this achieve a position of authority. Apparently she mumbled that out loud, for she heard Varric and Solas snickering quietly behind her. _Oops. Should be more careful about what I say. Even if it's true._

"Call a retreat Seeker. Your position here is hopeless."

"We can stop this before it's too late."

Roderick seemed like he was about to argue so Lixa, having had enough of this inane man, said, "Agreed. If the soldiers charge as a distraction, we can go through the mountains to the Temple. If there is a possibility of stopping the Breach spreading, we must try."

Cassandra and Leliana looked at her, surprised and grateful respectively. Cassandra blinked, then nodded, indicating they should be on their way. As they left the forward camp, Roderick called out to Cassandra, "On your own head be the consequences, Seeker."

Lixa called back to the Chancellor, "Seeing as it's my execution which is up for debate, I believe you'll find any consequences rest on my head, and mine alone." Turning to Cassandra, she muttered, "Ignore him. He's a pissant." Cassandra huffed a laugh before growing silent.

* * *

After a long silence as the four of them trekked up the mountain path, Varric spoke, "So, why'd you claim responsibility for whatever happens? That seems like a good way to face premature execution."

Lixa smiled grimly, "I'm the one with a glowing green mark on my hand. It's technically up to me to try and close the Breach. If it goes wrong, he'll say it's my fault. If it goes right, he'll still be saying I was responsible for the explosion in the first place. So I may as well be responsible for any consequences, seeing as I'm guilty in his eyes no matter what. Better me than a woman who is trying to do the right thing and save future lives." Varric appeared both awed and amused by her logic, while Cassandra looked as if she didn't know what to think.

"Besides, people love blaming Grey Wardens for things gone wrong." Lixa kept walking, but her shoulders had grown tense.

Solas' eyebrows shot up, Cassandra looked surprised and remorseful, and Varric just seemed sad. It wasn't what Lixa said which caused them to react in such a manner, but rather her tone. Instead of sounding bitter like the three of them would have expected, Lixa sounded unbearably sad and tired. Before any of them could formulate a response, Lixa ran ahead slightly and started climbing a ladder. Varric looked at the other two, shrugged, and followed her.

"Where does this path lead through?" She called down, clearly eager to change the subject.

Cassandra, who followed Varric up the ladder, answered, "Through an old mining complex."

Lixa groaned, "Lovely. There's never giant spiders or other unpleasant things in mines."

Varric laughed, "What? Not a fan of spiders?"

"Not ones twice my size."

Solas chuckled, "Imagine being Varric. Spiders are even larger compared to him."

Lixa giggled in response. "True. At least I'm not Varric."

Varric attempted to glare at Solas, which was a challenge, seeing as Cassandra was between the two of them. "Screw you Chuckles!" Varric resumed climbing the ladder. "Heh, at least I got a decent view here though. Hey Shiny, can those pants get any tighter?"

"Careful, or I'll push you off," she called in a sickeningly sweet voice. "And yes. These aren't even that tight." With that, Lixa climbed off the ladder and walked into the mine.

* * *

Fortunately for Lixa, there were no spiders in the mine. Unfortunately for everybody, there were demons. Luckily, not too many, so they were not delayed overly long. As they stepped from the mine back into the sunshine, Solas noticed the corpses littering the ground afore them.

"Your scouts, Cassandra?"

Cassandra started shaking her head as she looked at the bodies. "That cannot be all of them."

"Maybe the rest are holed up ahead," Varric commented.

Cassandra did not reply, instead focusing on the path ahead searching for signs of her scouts. Lixa led the way forward, gingerly stepping around the fallen scouts. Everyone remained silent while they walked on, so Lixa heard the sound she had already come to associate with rifts before it was visible. She picked up speed, running around the bend in the path. Ahead of her was indeed a rift, but the demons were not the only beings there. What appeared to be the rest of the scouts were fighting the demons and shades as they poured from the rift. Cassandra surged forward upon seeing them, Lixa right behind her while Solas and Varric stood back to attack from a distance. The staff Lixa had found had a lovely blade attached to it and she wanted to put it to good use. _Ooh look at how sharp it is: sliced right through that demon. Derek is going to be sooo jealous!_

Lixa drew as close to the rift as she could during the fight. Once the last demon was cut down, Lixa threw her hand up and used the mark to seal the rift.

"Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this."

"Let's hope it works on the big one."

Cassandra checked over the remaining scouts. Once she was satisfied they would live, she sent them back through the mine. After the scouts had left, Lixa turned towards the path.

"Come on. Let's get to the Temple."

* * *

Lixa stepped gingerly around the charred corpses which littered what was left of the Temple. She sighed, "It's a shame about the Temple. It was so beautifully preserved. Magic practically flowing through the walls. The mountain surrounding the Temple seemed to have a high amount of lyrium veins."

"When were you here?"

"How could you know about the lyrium?"

Solas and Varric spoke at the same time, both looking at Lixa quizzically.

"I was here during the Blight. I could sense the magic, and a companion of mine was from Orzammar. Apparently he could sense the lyrium."

"Really? I can't sense lyrium." Varric appeared put-out by this information.

"Maybe because you were born on the surface? Supposedly surface dwarves lose their Stone-sense." Lixa sounded thoughtful.

Varric didn't respond; instead he chose to avoid kicking a flaming skull. The group walked slowly on, very aware of what they might be stepping on. As they moved further into the Temple, the peculiar sound of rifts could be heard, getting louder with each step. Lixa stopped at a balcony, which overlooked the massive crater where the Conclave had stood. Above the crater was the Breach.

"Shit." Lixa could only gape at the massive, ominous rift.

Varric chuckled, but there was no humour to it. "Well said."

"You made it! Thank the Maker!" Lixa turned around at Leliana's voice. She looked relieved to see them, but it was not the time for reunions.

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the Temple."

Leliana's men dispersed, and she joined the four of them as they made their way around, trying to find a way down to the crater. As they moved around the ruins, Lixa caught sight of something which caused her heart plummet.

"That's red lyrium Seeker!"

"I know what it is Varric."

"But, what's it doing here?" Varric was confused and very upset at this development.

"Possibly the magic which caused the explosion drew it up from the mountain? There was plenty to draw from, fairly close to the surface. I'm not sure how it became red lyrium though…" Lixa trailed off, staring at the sinister crystals.

Solas chimed in then, "Perhaps the magic which drew upon it also corrupted it? It was no ordinary magic that which created the Breach, after all."

"Either way, don't touch it. That stuff's evil." Varric shuddered, then poked Lixa in the back to get her moving again. "Come on Shiny. You're needed elsewhere."

Lixa rolled her eyes at the moniker, but obliged him. She carefully tread around the red lyrium, continuing past the malignant growths until they found stairs. They descended softly, walking to stand under the Breach.

"The Breach is already partially sealed. To properly close it, you must open it, then seal it fully." Solas calmly explained. "When you open it, it will attract attention."

"That means demons! Stand ready everyone!" Cassandra ordered. Once everyone was in place, she looked over at Lixa. "On your order."

Lixa raised her marked hand, stared at Cassandra, and nodded. The air around them erupted with green light as Lixa opened the Breach before a roar was heard: a Pride demon. Archers opened fire, mages raised their staves, and warriors rushed the demon. Lixa was staying out of the thick of it this time, trying to disrupt the Breach. Unfortunately, the demon noticed her, but she didn't notice its whip in time. Lixa was flung aside, convulsing from the electricity which ran along the whip. Varric saw her hit the Temple wall and slide down. He ran over to her, grabbing a health potion from his belt and opening it. The moment he was crouched beside her, he poured the potion down her throat.

Her pale green eyes opened, focussing on Varric. He smiled, leaning down further to pull her up. "Don't do that again, okay? He'll be pissed if anything happens to you."

Lixa mock pouted. "Aw Varric. You only care about my wellbeing out of concern for your own safety."

"Yep. Most definitely." With that, Varric winked and rejoined the battle. Lixa followed suit, this time keeping track of that fucking whip. She disrupted the Breach, stunning the demon and giving them the opportunity they needed. They pressed their advantage, literally bringing the demon to its knees before killing it. Lixa threw her hand out, pouring everything she had into closing the Breach. There was an explosion of green light, then…

* * *

Lixa woke suddenly, sitting bolt upright in a strange bed. Her head was fuzzy, and it took her a moment to realize she was only wearing her smalls. Looking around the unfamiliar hut, she spotted her robes across the room, neatly folded on top of a chest, her staff leaning against it. Before she could get up, the door opened and a young elven woman entered, who promptly dropped everything she was carrying when she noticed that Lixa was awake.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry ser!" The woman flung herself to her knees as she rambled. "I didn't know you were awake! I need to tell the Seeker; she said she wanted to know immediately when you woke up!"

"Wha-"

"Immediately, she said!" With that, the woman turned and ran from the room. _That was…weird._ Lixa stood up, carefully moving to the chest. As she picked up her robes, she looked into the chest. And put her robes back down again in order to grab the ones from inside the chest. She smirked as she held them up against herself. _Ooh, this'll shock them…might be a bit inappropriate…fuck yeah, let's wear it._

Lixa's smirk grew into a smug smile as she knotted the cords along her arms. It was remarkably comfy, and she could feel the enchantments woven through the fabric and embedded in the leather. Despite baring her midriff, Lixa knew the robes would be excellent armor. She braided her long hair as quickly as possible, grabbed her staff and exited the house, intent on finding Cassandra or Leliana.

Lixa walked quickly and quietly through Haven to the Chantry, trying to avoid drawing attention. She slipped inside, hurrying towards the back room.

"Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial!" _Apparently the Chancellor is still not my friend._

"Disregard that! And leave us!"

"Seeker! You defy me!"

Cassandra moved forward threateningly. "The Breach is stable, but still a threat. I will not ignore it."

"I did everything I could to close the Breach. It almost killed me. At least the Breach is stabilized, as is my mark."

"Yet you live. A convenient result, insofar as you're concerned." Lixa rolled her eyes upon hearing the Chancellor's remark. _Well, yes Chancellor, not dying is rather convenient for me._

"Have a care, Chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat we face."

Leliana moved around the table as well. "Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave, someone Most Holy did not expect. They may have died with the others, or have allies who yet live."

Chancellor Roderick was outraged. " _I_ am a suspect!?"

"You, and many others!"

"But NOT the prisoner!"

"I heard the voices at the Temple. Most Holy called out to her for help."

"So the explosion, the Breach, the mark on her hand – all a coincidence?"

"Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our hour of need."

Lixa stared at Cassandra. "I really don't think I'm any kind of chosen one…"

"No matter what you are, or what you believe, you were exactly what we needed when we needed it."

Leliana moved over and put her hand on Lixa's shoulder. "The Breach remains, and your mark is our only hope of closing it."

Cassandra slammed a large book on the table in front of the Chancellor. "You know what this is Chancellor?"

Roderick shook his head, gazing warily at the book.

"A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn." Cassandra advanced towards Roderick, him retreating for every step she took. "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval." Roderick sneered at the women before storming from the room.

Leliana sighed. "This is the Divine's directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

"But we have no choice: we must act now. With you at our side." Cassandra turned to Lixa with her hand outstretched. "Help us fix this, before it's too late."

Lixa shook the Seeker's hand. "I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for how long this took to finish! I've had it in progress for a LONG time now, but life became really busy and I wrote other stories and changed my plan for this one. But chapter 2 is finally here!**

* * *

Lixa stood outside the Chantry, watching Leliana send her ravens off with news of the reborn Inquisition. She took a deep breath and finally allowed herself to worry about her fellow Wardens. Lixa had no idea if they were still at their camp. _They probably think I'm dead…_

"Are you alright?" Lixa was snapped out of her reverie by Leliana's question.

"I'm fine Leli," Lixa smiled softly at her old friend. "Just tired. And concerned."

"About what?"

"All of this. Apparently having multitudes of people depending on me even though we are being denounced by the powers that be as we speak."

Leliana smiled. "It's just like old times, no?"

Lixa laughed. "Yep! All we need now is a pesky Archdemon and Alistair eating cheese!"

The women's laughter was cut short by a loud, drunken voice singing what sounded like a chantey about mermaid mating habits. Leliana started, "Is that…Oghren?"

Lixa coughed. "Well, I didn't come here alone. I went up to the Conclave alone, but Theron, Zevran, Oghren, and Derek came with me. We had a campsite outside of Haven…" Lixa trailed off as Leliana shook her head and pulled her along towards the gate, following the singing. Sure enough, there was Oghren, leaning against the stone wall and belting out his chantey at the top of his lungs. When he saw Lixa and Leliana, he stopped singing and a huge grin broke out under his beard.

"Lixa! I knew you were alive! Who the fuck else would blow up the Conclave?" He laughed and pulled Lixa into a bone-crushing bear hug, ignoring her rapid denials. "And Red!" Oghren pulled a smirking Leliana into the hug, which was slightly awkward due to height differences.

"Where are the others?"

"Back at camp. We ain't exactly fond of Haven." Oghren shuddered theatrically. "Let's go get 'em."

* * *

"Get up losers, we're going shopping." Lixa kicked the foot sticking out of the nearest tent. "Seriously boys, how are y'all still asleep?"

Derek poked his head out from his tent, wide eyed and jaw practically scraping the ground.

"Close your mouth. You'll catch flies," Leliana chided, mischief sparkling in her eyes. Derek scrambled up from his tent with much awkward flailing and barrelled into the women.

"Why does everyone want to hug me?" Lixa's complaint was muffled against Derek's robes.

Releasing them, Derek snorted. "Oh, I don't know," Sarcasm was dripping from Derek's voice as he examined her, presumably checking for injuries, "maybe because we all thought you died in some massive explosion which caused a big green hole to appear in the sky?"

Lixa rolled her eyes as she pulled away, going over and pulling down Zevran and Theron's tent.

"Why hello there!" Zevran sang from underneath the collapsed tent. "I presume that this lovely wakeup call means Lixa is alive and well?"

"Of course it does," Theron mumbled as he disentangled himself from the fabric.

Oghren was being surprisingly productive; he was actually packing. Zevran and Theron stopped in their struggle to free themselves and stared.

"Oghren…are you feeling alright?" At Lixa's tentative question, Derek looked up from his packing and froze, shock plain on his face.

"Fuck you guys. I want to sleep in a bed tonight." With that, Oghren shouldered his pack and started off towards Haven. Lixa shook her head, chuckling as she finished packing her tent.

"You lot hurry up. A lot of shit's gone down."

"Really? You mean the sky isn't always green?" Theron dryly inquired as he finally freed himself.

* * *

The Wardens stood around the war table wordlessly, listening as Cassandra and Leliana explained the situation, with Cullen and Josephine occasionally adding their input. Silence reigned for a moment afterwards; however, just for a moment. It was broken by a cacophony of swearing, mainly from Oghren but Zevran and Derek were making their displeasure known as well. Lixa smirked at the shocked expression on Josephine's face at hearing some of the more creative phrases. Theron kept silent, but he already seemed so very done with this shit.

A sharp whistle sounded, shutting up the Wardens. "All right, what's the plan?" Lixa queried, hand still poised from the whistle.

"There is someone who may be able to help us deal with the Chantry," Leliana stepped forward, addressing Lixa directly, "a Mother Giselle has contacted us. She is in the Hinterlands helping refugees."

"Very well," Lixa looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose I should bring members of the Inquisition with me, not Wardens."

"Bullshit. We'll all go," Derek's voice brooked no argument. Theron nodded in agreement.

Lixa sighed. "Fine. But after we see Mother Giselle, we're splitting up."

* * *

"Thank you for your help, Mother Giselle. We shall see you in Haven." Lixa nodded at the Revered Mother before turning to find her companions; they had wandered off during her conversation with Mother Giselle.

Cassandra, Solas, and Varric were waiting patiently nearby, but her Wardens were scattered all over the Crossroads. Lixa rolled her eyes and whistled sharply, which caused them to come running. She raised an eyebrow as if to ask "Well?"

"I was talking to a Corporal Vale," Derek explained, "He mentioned something about the rogue templar and apostate strongholds. If we take care of them people should be a lot safer."

"Definitely. Is there anything else we can do for the refugees?" Lixa asked.

"I spoke to a hunter who commented that more meat is needed. People will start starving soon," Theron replied, looking rather solemn.

Oghren also appeared unusually grave. "These people don't even have blankets. We need to find some before they freeze."

Lixa sighed and glanced at Zevran. "Did you happen to speak to anybody?"

"I did in fact. That man over there says his wife has trouble breathing and needs a certain potion. Which only his son knows how to brew. And, obviously, his son is not here at the Crossroads, which would be convenient, but rather down in the hills with some cultists."

The previous solemnity was broken. Lixa stared at Zevran, slowly shaking her head. "Seriously? Cultists?"

"I would not joke about cultists."

"Fair enough." Lixa pulled out two maps of the Hinterlands. "Alright. Let's plot rendezvous points. And boys, make sure to mark down any rifts you come across."

* * *

"A human mage, long dark brown hair, multiple braids pulled back to add an air of exotic mystery, enhanced by his smoky amber eyes," Varric was mumbling to himself whilst scribbling furiously in a book.

"Varric, what are you going on about?" Lixa planted a marker at the apostate cache they discovered.

"Describing your Wardens. A Dalish elf, dark auburn hair done neatly in a single plait, quiet roguish hazel eyes framed by a tree tattoo –"

"Vallaslin," Lixa interrupted, "And do you mind not just rambling on about my Wardens?"

"I'm not rambling, I'm writing."

"Please don't write about us. We'd rather not end up in some crappy novel."

"Hey! I don't write crappy stories!" Varric protested indignantly.

" _Swords and Shields_."

"…fair point."

"What if the book is good? What would you do then?" Solas asked with an amused half-smile.

"Die from shock," Lixa deadpanned. Solas laughed and even Cassandra grinned slightly at the pout which developed on Varric's face.

"Oh come on! _Hard in Hightown_ was great! Not to mention _Tale of the Champion_." Varric was quiet for a moment. "Can't you tell me anything about them? Where are they from, how do they fight, what are their names?" The last part was added in an undertone.

"Fine," Lixa groaned. "Derek Amell was with me at Kinloch Hold. Duncan had originally intended to recruit only me, but Derek literally would not let us leave until Duncan agreed to allow him to join."

"Why?"

"We grew up together. He didn't want to be torn from family again. He's always been overprotective like that." She rolled her eyes but her tone was fond.

"How does he fight?" Varric asked, preventing Cassandra from saying whatever was clearly on her mind.

"Everyone always ends up surprised when they see the two of us fight. It's assumed Derek is all fire and destruction and I'm ice and shields. They could not be more wrong," chuckled Lixa. "While we both like primal, he's ice and earth and I'm fire and electricity. I have mastered the spirit school and he has mastered entropy. I became a battlemage while he learnt Keeper magic. Technically we're both Arcane Warriors, but Derek mainly uses the shields while I do all the hard work and wade into the thick of things –"

"Arcane Warrior? How did you study the discipline? I thought only select, Chantry-approved mages could become what they refer to as a Knight Enchanter." Solas interrupted Lixa's rant.

Lixa laughed at the idea of being Chantry-approved. "That's a watered-down version of what we know. Our knowledge came directly from the soul of an ancient elf trapped in a phylactery." The three companions stared at her.

"Could you…explain?" Solas eventually asked.

"During the Blight, we were going through some ruins deep in the Brecilian forest to find the werewolves –"

"Werewolves?!" Expressions ranged from mild shock to outright disbelief.

"– and we came across this ancient crystal phylactery." Lixa completely ignored the outburst. "There was a soul trapped inside who wanted us to destroy the phylactery and free him. We did, and in return he gave us his memories of being an Arcane Warrior."

"Fascinating. Did you learn any other obscure branches of lost magic throughout your travels?" Solas sounded half sarcastic and half genuinely curious.

"Well, Morrigan taught the both of us how to shapeshift." Lixa shrugged.

"Who's Morrigan?" Varric looked as though his hand was beginning to cramp, but he refused to stop writing.

"Flemeth's daughter." Silence followed her statement.

Solas cleared his throat. "Do you have a preferred form?"

"Wolf. Derek prefers an owl."

Solas nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "Very impressive. I don't suppose you would have a moment to discuss magic further once we return to Haven?"

"Definitely!" Lixa's face lit up with excitement. "It's not often I get the opportunity to discuss magic theorem."

"You are aware that the Chantry does not approve of shapeshifting, correct?" Cassandra sniffed disapprovingly.

"Yep!" Another marker was placed. "This should be the last apostate cache. Let's go check out that tower. I've got a feeling that's where we'll find the cultists Zev mentioned."

* * *

"Well. That was weird," muttered Varric as they left Winterwatch Tower.

"Giant green hole in the sky? Ooh, let's worship it. Demons are pouring out of that rift? We should live right above it." Lixa snorted derisively.

"At least you convinced that boy to return to his parents," Solas commented.

"And you got some new recruits for Leliana and Curly," Varric added.

"Perhaps we should head to the rendezvous point and check in with the others," suggested Cassandra. Everyone nodded in agreement and the group continued down the path.

As they walked towards Lake Luthias, Solas saw that Lixa was starting to fall behind. He slowed his pace to match hers and quietly asked, "Are you limping? I did not think you required assistance after the last rift."

Lixa started, not having realized that Solas had joined her. "This?" She rubbed her right knee. "It's an old wound. I think I've had it for about nine years now. Took a maul to the knee. Still gives out on occasion." Solas noticed she absentmindedly touched the scars on her face. "There's just been a lot of walking today."

"Will you be alright? We may be able to find a salve or the ingredients thereof if you so need."

"I'll be fine." Solas cocked a disbelieving eyebrow. "For now. Derek should have some."

"If you're sure, I shall say no more on the matter."

Indeed, he did not bring it up again, but Lixa noticed that he seemed to be collecting every elfroot they came across. When she raised her eyebrows at him, Solas merely gave a slight head tilt as if to say "What?" Lixa gave an exasperated sigh but smiled slightly.

The boys were already relaxing at the rendezvous point. Derek got up to meet Lixa and the others.

"How're you guys doing?" Derek started doing his usual once-over to check for wounds.

"Do you have any salve?" Lixa asked. Conversation between Zevran, Theron, and Oghren paused and Derek froze.

"Fuck. We gave the ointment to some refugees. I completely forgot you lost your supply at the Conclave. How's your knee? Can you still walk? I can make some more if I get some elfroot, just sit down and rest –" Derek was in full-blown mother-hen mode.

"One would think that after nine years, we would remember to carry extra salve," Theron muttered as he attempted to free Lixa from Derek's iron grasp.

Oghren offered Lixa his flask. "It ain't salve, but it should numb a pansy drinker like yourself." Lixa shuddered.

"– if we can't make any I could carry you –"

"Don't. Even. THINK. About it." With Theron's help, Lixa managed to break free. She glanced over at the others and saw Varric and Zevran laughing at Derek's antics. Oghren was still sitting and drinking while Cassandra appeared very confused. Lixa limped over to Solas who had pulled out a pestle and mortar and was beginning to prepare a balm.

"How fortunate that I happen to have enough elfroot." He managed to not sound overly smug.

"There! Solas is making elfroot slave. I'll be fine. Now calm down and tell me how things went at Redcliffe Farms."

"Well, of course he would not just give us the horses. Before Dennet will help us, we need to help the farmers. We found some delightfully possessed wolves which were attacking the farms; they will do so no longer. The farmers are appreciative, but they have requested we build watchtowers for additional protection," Zevran explained.

"We also marked down rifts as you requested," added Theron. "And found these two rather weird constellation devices."

"We came across one as well. They're called astrariums. Apparently they open a cave somewhere," Lixa clarified as she sat beside Solas, her leg stretched out in front of her.

Oghren belched and threw a stick at Zevran. "You left out the best part!"

"I did not forget," Zevran sidestepped the poorly thrown projectile. "I was simply answering her question –" He and Oghren started bickering, so Lixa turned toward Theron.

"We found the rogue templar encampment. It is gone now."

Derek clapped Theron on the shoulder. "He basically killed them all single-handed. So glad he's on our side. I'd hate to just be strolling around and end up with an arrow through my eye."

Theron rolled his eyes. "You always say that."

"Because it's always true. You are the best sniper I've ever seen, no contest. Probably the best sniper ever. One day you'll believe me."

"As hard as it is to imagine, my dear, Derek is right." Zevran purred as he hugged his lover from behind. "You _are_ the best." Lixa and Oghren made noises of agreement.

Theron fidgeted from having everyone's attention on him. Taking pity, Derek turned to Cassandra. "So, beautiful, what happened with you guys?"

Cassandra glared at being addressed in such a manner, but she still answered the question. "We found several apostate supply caches which can be distributed among the refugees. We have also harvested enough ram meat to feed everyone at the Crossroads for several days."

"How are you carrying the meat?" Derek asked, looking around for any signs of it.

"My pack is REALLY squishy right now," Lixa replied; Theron snorted and Zevran shuddered.

Cassandra continued, "The cultists at Winterwatch Tower are worshipping the Breach. However, Elixabette managed to convince them to spy for the Inquisition."

"More crazy? I thought we were all full up," Derek chuckled, getting Lixa and Theron to laugh. At the confused expressions they received, Lixa's giggles were renewed.

"Don't worry about it," Theron managed to say with a straight face.

Zevran rolled his eyes. "The Winterwatch Tower? Did you happen to meet that boy…Hyndel? The one who can brew that special potion?"

"We did," Cassandra nodded. "He is returning to his family." Zevran seemed satisfied.

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes. It was broken by Solas sitting up with a pleased exclamation, "Finished!"

Lixa smiled gratefully as she rubbed it into her knee. After a moment, she sighed in relief, rolled down her pant leg, and stood up. "Let's go. We need to get to the Crossroads, destroy the apostates stronghold, then return to Haven. And now my knee can actually handle it." As everyone moved out, Lixa placed her hand on Solas' arm. "Thanks." She smiled again before she ran to catch up to Derek in the lead.

* * *

The hunter and refugees were ecstatic to receive the meat. Corporal Vale immediately sent out soldiers to retrieve the supply caches. Hyndel's father hugged Zevran, sobbing out his thanks while Theron and Oghren sniggered at his predicament. Once Zevran extricated himself, the party headed north into Witchwood.

"So, the witches are hiding in the woods. Guess that's why it's called Witchwood. Witches in the woods? Witchwood? Get it?"

"We all get it Oghren. It's just not funny." He pouted at Lixa's words. They trekked in silence for a while longer, sporadically disturbed by Oghren grumbling under his breath.

The air was becoming noticeably colder and ice stalagmites were beginning to appear. "I sense magical energies ahead. The mages cannot be far." Lixa and Derek paused in their examination of a giant icicle to stare dumbfounded at Solas.

Zevran, leaning on one of the smaller ice formations, smirked. "You don't say." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Solas rolled his eyes, but before he could respond, Theron called from ahead, "Perhaps behind that wall of fire?"

The group hurried forward into a clearing filled with ridiculously large ice stalagmites. Beyond the ice, they could see a cave entrance covered by the barrier Theron mentioned.

"We should be cautious. We do not know how many apostates we will face," advised Cassandra.

Oghren threw her a bloodthirsty grin as he drew his war axe. "The more, the better, if ya ask me!"

"Derek, do you mind taking down that barrier?" queried Lixa.

"Not at all," Derek smiled and stepped to the front of the party. Once everybody had readied their weapons, Lixa nodded. With a flourish, Derek let loose a flurry of ice, dissipating the barrier in no time.

The crew charged into the cave under a barrage of ice and fire to find mages and mercenaries prepared to battle the intruders.

Lixa was in her commander-zone, shouting out orders, "Derek, Solas, fire mage! After that, sellswords! Cassandra, draw the mages' focus! Theron, Varric, supressing fire! Zevran, cover Derek and Solas! Oghren…don't hit us!" Lixa was throwing fireballs at several of the ice mages as she battled her way through the sellswords. The fight was intense, but over relatively quickly.

Varric stared at Theron as the elf looted the corpses. "Where were you during the fight? I couldn't see you, just arrows flying through the air!"

Derek laughed, "Told you he was the best!"

"And how did you move so quickly? It seemed like you were flitting between the shadows…almost like you were teleporting!"

Theron rolled his eyes. "Nobody can teleport."

Lixa and Derek exchanged a quick grin before they each fade-stepped through Theron. To everyone's immense surprise and amusement, Solas did as well. Derek tilted his head towards Lixa and whispered, "I like this guy!"

"That's not actually teleporting…" grumbled Theron as he attempted to warm himself, ignoring Varric and Zevran laughing at him in the background.

Lixa spoke up over the laughter. "To answer your question, during the Blight Zev instructed Theron in ways of the Antivan Crows. And later they both received training in a discipline called 'shadow' – fairly self-explanatory."

Varric sobered up. "So…if either of you wanted to kill me, I'd never see you coming?"

"Nope!" Zevran seemed entirely too cheerful at that prospect.

Cassandra cleared her throat. "What is that?" Looking to where she was pointing, the others noticed an open door surrounded by three glowing lights.

"I wonder…" Lixa trailed off as she moved near it. "Is this what the astrariums unlocked?" She rummaged through the cave, emerging with a twisted dagger. "Zev, catch." He plucked it from the air and examined it. After a moment, he gave a satisfied nod and attached the sheath to his belt.

"My thanks."

"Let's stop back at the Crossroads, then return to Haven."

* * *

The group was feeling pretty successful as they started the journey back to Haven. Not only had they made the King's Road safer for refugees, but the Inquisition had gained more soldiers in the form of Vale's Irregulars.

Theron noticed Derek checking out Cassandra and nudged the other Wardens. Lixa cocked her eyebrow and Oghren and Zevran exchanged eye rolls.

"I watched you fight back in Witchwood. You are very impressive." Derek was wearing what he thought to be his most charming smile as he sidled over to Cassandra.

Before Cassandra could do much beyond look confused, Lixa called over, "That was hardly your best opening line."

"It was better than the one he used on that barmaid, remember? At least this one had some truth to it; she is an impressive warrior," Theron almost couldn't continue, he was choking back his laughter, "but she is FAR out of his league."

"Now, now, my dear, let little Derek dream of having a chance with such a fine outstanding woman as the Lady Seeker!" Zevran managed to sound reprimanding, but the effect was diminished somewhat by the mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Oghren was openly guffawing at Derek's frustrated expression as Cassandra moved away from him.

"I should really remember not to flirt in front of you guys," grumbled Derek as he caught up with Lixa.

"Yes, you should." Lixa stuck her tongue out at Derek.

Varric interrupted Derek's response. "I wouldn't mind hearing stories of your travels together. You lot must have some good ones. And I won't even write them down."

After considering Varric's request for a few minutes, they agreed. The rest of the return to Haven was filled with the Wardens' stories. Nothing truly of consequence, but fun to hear all the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for how bloody long it has taken me to get this chapter out! Life and university are cruel mistresses, never giving me enough time for writing.**

* * *

"I will send a raven to our troops in the Hinterlands about building those watchtowers," Cullen confirmed as he and Lixa left the war room; Leliana, Josephine, and Cassandra had already returned to their posts.

Upon exiting the Chantry, Lixa found herself face-to-face with Cassandra.

"Elixabette, may I speak with you?" The Seeker seemed nervous.

"Uh, sure?"

Cassandra cleared her throat. "What did you mean by 'torn from family'?"

"Umm…exactly what I said."

"No, I – torn from family how?" asked Cassandra.

Lixa sighed. "Derek remembers his family. He remembers keeping his younger siblings quiet as they fled Kirkwall with their father. He remembers watching them cry out to him as he was dragged off by the templars. He remembers wondering who would take care of them. To this day, he doesn't know what became of his family. THAT is what I meant." She looked at the shock plain on Cassandra's face. "You weren't expecting that, were you?"

"I will admit, I hoped it was an exaggeration. Was this common among the mages?"

"Yes. And if you'll excuse me, I would prefer to not speak further of this."

"Of course. You've given me a lot to think about. Thank you for your time." Cassandra nodded to Lixa before walking off, deep in thought.

Lixa exhaled heavily and ran a hand through her hair. Noticing Leliana standing nearby, Lixa wandered over. "Do you have a moment to chat, Leli?"

"Anything for THE Hero of Ferelden," Leliana teased.

Lixa rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to catch up. How are things between you and Alistair?"

"Of course, the first thing you would ask would be the most scandalous." There is a familiar sparkle in Leliana's eyes.

Lixa pretended to be offended. "How dare you! I would NEVER use your life for simple, juicy gossip!" It was Leliana's turn to roll her eyes. "But seriously, how are things?"

"If Eamon and some of the other nobles have their way, Alistair will be married off within the year." Leliana looked mildly murderous.

"To whom? I can make her disappear." The offer appeared to genuine.

"To be determined. For some reason, not many volunteers are forthcoming."

"I wonder why. It couldn't have anything to do with the worst-kept secret in Thedas, could it?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." The sparkle was back.

"You're the Spymaster," Lixa shrugged, "you figure it out."

Leliana directed what can only be described as a squinty-smirk at Lixa before chuckling quietly. "Oh!" Lixa raised an eyebrow, waiting for Leli's impending question. "While we are alone, have you heard from Wolfram recently?"

"Define recent."

"Oh?"

"I have received two letters from him. Total. The first was years ago, not long after he disappeared with Morrigan. The recent one was from around a year ago. It seems he is in Orlais somewhere."

"…Really?! Our Fereldan noble is residing in Orlais?!" The Spymaster could not fathom what was just said.

"Apparently. The letter was vague but he is definitely displeased with this turn."

"I wonder how Morrigan convinced him to do this? Actually, I wonder why Morrigan is in Orlais as well!"

"No idea. As I said, the letter was unsatisfyingly vague."

Before Leliana could inquire further, an outraged shriek cut through the air. "It would appear that our dear Ambassador has met Oghren," commented Lixa. "I should probably go rescue her."

"Please do."

* * *

"And then Hawke –" Varric cut off his tale abruptly, distracted by something behind Zevran and Theron. They looked over their shoulders to see Lixa dragging Oghren towards them by his beard, muttering and gesturing furiously.

"What in the Fade made you think that was a good idea?! Now I have to go and make nice with the Ambassador!" Lixa did her best to throw Oghren at Theron and Zevran. "If you two – actually, make that all three of you – could please keep a watchful on…this, and make sure he doesn't manage to corner Josephine again. That would be lovely, thanks." With that, she turned on her heel and marched off towards the Chantry.

Zevran, Varric, and Theron and stared quizzically at Oghren; he was too busy detangling his beard to notice.

"Oghren. What did you do to Josephine?" Theron ventured to ask.

The berserker's hands flew up defensively. "I tripped!"

Zevran snorted. "Really."

"I did! Not my fault that I landed on her."

"And when you landed on her, did you by any chance grope the poor woman?"

"I didn't mean to!" Oghren did look very repentant. So much so, Zevran and Theron believed him.

Zevran cleared his throat. "My apologies for doubting you."

"Considering how you normally behave with Lixa, you cannot blame us for not believing you at first," Theron commented.

Oghren puffed himself up indignantly. "It's different when you're friends! Bah! You bloody elves always see things in the dumbest way…"

Leaving Oghren to his rant and exchanging eye rolls, Zevran and Theron gestured for Varric to continue his story. "And then Hawke did what?"

* * *

"I am deeply sorry for Oghren's behaviour, Ambassador. I hope it hasn't distressed you overly much?" Lixa was speaking in her most soothing and persuasive voice.

Josephine still seemed flustered, but no longer upset. "Thank you for your concern. I'm sure it was an accident, however. I was just startled by it."

"Even so, he will be reprimanded," Lixa vowed, thinking of all the unpleasant tasks she would assign to Oghren. "I should leave you to your work." Lixa turned to leave. As she closed the door, she promised Josephine she would come back later to talk.

* * *

"You haven't changed much since I last saw you." Turning around, Derek cast an appraising eye over Cullen.

"You have." Derek gestured at Cullen. "Last time I saw you, you were in the Chantry's pocket. Now look at you. Commander of the army of a heretical movement!"

They shared a laugh, but Cullen sobered quickly. "I have treated mages shamefully in the past. I hope that my past behaviour won't stand in our way of working well together."

"Nah, it won't for me. I dislike holding grudges. I can't – and won't – speak for Lixa or the others though."

"I seem to remember Lixa could bear quite a grudge if she wanted to."

Derek shrugged. "Then you better hope she doesn't want to." They laughed again, but this time with a slight undercurrent of nervousness. Cullen made to reply, but something else caught Derek's eye. The mage walked off without a word, leaving the Commander standing there with his mouth open. He glanced around and saw Derek approaching the training dummies, utilized by Cassandra. Cullen rolled his eyes, shaking his head softly.

"Some things never change…"

* * *

"I'll say it again: you're very impressive."

Cassandra did not respond to Derek beyond a grunt as she continued to hack away at the training dummy.

Derek watched for a moment longer before chuckling, "I think we need to get you training dummies made of stronger stuff. Maybe granite."

The Seeker actually responded this time. "Granite would be an awful choice. It would ruin the sword."

"True enough." Derek watched her for a moment longer. "Is something bothering you? Beyond my most charming self, that is."

The Seeker snorted. "At least you are aware you're annoying."

"I have been reliably informed of such many times." Cassandra rolled her eyes at Derek's smug tone. "But speaking seriously, if there is something weighing on your mind it might help to talk about it. Normally works for me."

"I highly doubt much weighs on your mind."

Derek gasped in pretend shock. "You do wound me so!" The smile slowly slid off his face as he waited for Cassandra to speak further.

"Did I do the right thing? What I have set in motion could destroy everything I have revered my whole life. One day, they may write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool. And they may be right." Cassandra stared at the dummy intently, as if it held the answers she sought.

"You didn't have any choice," he replied carefully.

"Didn't I?" The warrior lowered her sword and turned to look at the mage. "I misjudged Elixabette at the beginning. I thought it was clear as day, and I turned out to be wrong. I cannot afford to be so careless again."

Derek snorted. "It's not like you had no reason to suspect her."

Cassandra looked mildly surprised at his response. "I would have expected you to be more upset."

"It's not the first time either of us has been falsely accused, and I doubt it will be the last."

She cocked her head at him. "Should you not be more concerned about that?"

"Well," Derek winked at her. "After all, it's not like much weighs on my mind." He grinned triumphantly at the laugh he managed to pull from Cassandra with that line.

* * *

"There were so many questions surrounding Ferrier's death. Did he think we wouldn't notice? He's killed Ferrier – one of my best agents – and knows where the others are." Leliana paused, eyes flicking over to Lixa briefly as the elf entered the tent again. Her agent glanced over as well before the Spymaster continued. "You know what must be done. Make it clean. Painless, if you can. We were friends once."

"Do you have to kill him?" Lixa softly queried.

"He betrayed us. He murdered my agent!"

"Would it not be better to use him for information?" The elf kept her tone soft, not intending to cause a confrontation.

"Butler's betrayal put all our agents at risk – I condemn one man to save dozens! I may not like what I do, but it must be done. I cannot afford the luxury of ideals at a time like this." Leliana shook her head, a slightly haunted shadow in her eyes.

"Leli…now is precisely the time for ideals. Do what you must, but never lose sight of that."

Leliana sighed. "You…may have a point, Lixa." The redhead turned back to her agent. "Bring Butler in alive."

* * *

"That reminds me of the time when Lixa and I had to break into Fort Drakon to rescue you and Wolfram." Zevran sniggered at the betrayed look Theron shot him.

"Do you have to keep bringing that up?" The sniper muttered petulantly.

Varric blinked at the elves. "You were imprisoned in Fort Drakon? And you broke him out?" Zevran preened under the attention.

"Bah!" Oghren snorted. "That's hardly impressive! Remember the broodmother battle? Wait, you weren't there!"

"This again," mumbled Zevran.

"I basically took that thing down myself!" Oghren swayed drunkenly as he boasted.

Theron rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that Lixa recalls it rather differently."

Varric chuckled, "That sounds nice, but I think it pales in comparison to what Hawke and I found at the Bone Pit."

"What did you find at the Bone Pit?"

"Have you ever _seen_ a broodmother?"

Zevran and Theron spoke at the same time, tone ranging from polite curiosity to outright disbelief.

"Well," Varric cleared his throat and adopted his storyteller voice. "We were investigating the cause of the disappearances of some miners. What do we find? Nothing much, just a…" here, Varric paused for effect, "high dragon."

"Hmm. That rather sounds like when we went to retrieve a grimoire from Flemeth and she turned herself into a high dragon. Or when we were purging Haven of a dragon cult and stumbled across the high dragon they believed to be Andraste reborn. Fun times," Theron drawled, watching in amusement as Varric's eyebrows shot up.

"High dragons. Always in the last place you expect them," commented Zevran. "But Theron, mi amore, you left out the best part. Or did you forget that you made the killing shot against Flemeth, an arrow right through her eye?"

Theron groaned as Varric pulled out parchment and his pen, his eyes glinting. "Tell. Me. Everything."

* * *

Lixa nodded to Solas as she approached him. "Do you have time for that chat about magic?"

He chuckled. "I believe I am supposed to be asking you that. You are, after all, the Chosen of Andraste – a blessed hero sent to save us all."

"How very dashing!" Lixa smirked even as she rolled her eyes.

Solas smiled and gazed off over the horizon. "I've journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields. I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to re-enact the bloody past in ancient wars long forgotten. Every great war has its heroes. I'm rather curious what kind you'll be."

Lixa brushed off the idea of her being a hero, focusing on something far most interesting. "Ruins and battlefields?"

Solas turned to face Lixa. "Both attract spirits. When I dream in such places, I go deep into the Fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen."

"That's extraordinary! I've never heard of anyone going so far into the Fade!" Lixa stared at Solas, captivated.

"Thank you. It's not a common field of study, for obvious reasons. Which does remind me of why you came to talk with me initially."

"Well, if we are to have a chat about magic, I would like to know more about your travels in the Fade. Which battlefields have you dreamt at?" Lixa queried.

Solas considered it for a moment. "I dreamt at Ostagar. I saw Loghain's retreat, and the King and Wardens overwhelmed by the darkspawn. I saw you, and Alistair, and the others, lighting the signal fire, fighting, fleeing when it became necessary."

Lixa's smile became very fixed, her eyes sorrowful and withdrawn. "I…would rather not discuss Ostagar. At least, not right now."

Solas smiled sadly. "Of course, it must be a painful subject. It was thoughtless of me. My apologies."

There was an awkward pause during which Lixa studied her new boots. "I believe you wanted to discuss my shapeshifting?" She spoke in a determinedly casual voice.

He hesitated before responding, "If it is not an imposition, I would not mind a demonstration."

"Why would it be an imposition?" Lixa closed her eyes and chanted under her breath, the spell flowing quickly with practiced ease. One flash of light later, and a sleek white wolf stood where the elf had been a moment before.

Solas stared, enraptured at the display of ancient magic. Lixa huffed and headbutted his leg before shifting back into her normal form.

"Was that to your satisfaction?" Her eyes sparkled, previous awkwardness forgotten.

"Indeed. Such a display of will is…most impressive." Solas cleared his throat. "But I noticed you never answered my question."

Lixa raised an eyebrow at the obvious change of topic, but let it go. "Oh?"

"What kind of hero do you think you'll be?"

"If I must be viewed as a hero, I will try to be a good one," she spoke carefully. "Of course, my best intentions mean nothing if I fail to close the Breach."

Solas nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I will stay then, at least until the Breach is closed."

"Was that in doubt?"

He grimly shook his head. "I am an apostate surrounded by Chantry forces. Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution."

"You came here to help, Solas. I won't let them use that against you."

"How would you stop them?" He cocked his head in curiosity.

Lixa narrowed her eyes determinedly. "However I had to."

Solas seemed taken aback by her candor. It took him a moment to collect himself. "Thank you," he finally managed, sincerity infusing his voice.

Lixa smiled softly before departing. Solas stared after her, expression unreadable.


End file.
